1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an overhead system, and more particularly to an overhead console and entertainment system capable of being mounted to a rail assembly in a vehicle and a method for installing same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Entertainment consoles mounted in vehicles provide video and audio entertainment to passengers therein. Some known designs of consoles include a screen for displaying video and a media source, such as a video cassette player (VCP) or a digital video disc (DVD) player. In some instances, the known consoles are positioned overhead in a vehicle and are directly attached to a vehicle headliner.